Лордерон
Люди Отрекшиеся Плеть |government= Наследственная монархия (ранее) |rulers= Король Теренас Менетил II, Король Артес Менетил, Балназзар, Сильвана Виндраннер |affiliation= Оспариваемое , Альянс }} Лордерон - это континент и бывшее людское королевство, также известное как Лордеронская Империя или Империя Лордерона Восточных Королевств. Его название происходит из трёх основных языков Альянса: "lorn" (в Dwarven это означает "земля"), "daer" (что на Всеобщем значит "люди") и "ronae" (в Талассиане означает "мирный").Lands of Conflict, стр. 19. Столица Лордерона так же называется Лордерон"...Столица Лордерона (также называется Лордерон — глупые людишки).", Lands of Conflict, стр. 108.. Изначально одно из семи королевств, появившееся в результате распада Аратора, Лордероном правила династия Менетил. Государство принимало беженцев из Штормграда после разрушения последнего в конце Первой Войны. Во время Второй Войны Лордерон возглавлял военную кампанию первого Альянса против Орочьей Орды, но был практически полностью поглощён Плетью во время Третьей Войны. Бывшая территория нацииWarcraft: The Roleplaying Game, стр. 50.Lands of Conflict, стр. 20, 31.Lands of Mystery, стр. 170. теперь оспаривается между Плетью, Отрекшимися и разрозненными группами людского сопротивления, в основном Алым Орденом и Серебристым Рассветом. Ранняя История: Город-государство Аратор Lordaeron was settled by the disenfranchised lords of Strom, capital of the nation of Arathor, who were part of a group that left Strom because they were desirous of the verdant lands to the north. The capital city served as a spiritual destination for the citizens of the seven human kingdoms. What events took place in the next 1000 years of its history are not clearly documented, but several events may be assumed to have occured: *The conquest of what are now the Western and Eastern Plaguelands from the Forest Trolls. *The settling of these lands, leading to the founding of several cities (such as Stratholme and Tyr's hand). *The acquisition of the Hillsbrad Foothills and Silverpine Forest, possibly from other kingdoms, though they may have once been independent. Whatever exact events occurred, by the time of the First War, Lordaeron was by far the largest, most populous, and most powerful human kingdom, and ruled over much of the region the bares its name. Лордерон в Warcraft II *'Лидер:' Король Теренас II *'Цвет:' Белый *'Описание:' Управляемая великодушным Королем Теренасом II, нация Лордерона остаётся последним оплотом надежды человечества. Армия Лордерона первой откликнулась на призыв Сэра Лотара и народа Азерота взяться за оружие. Как предводитель Альянса, Король Теренас II принял на себя бремя - защищать всех, кто находится в его владениях. Армии Лордерона очень религиозны и ведомы верой в то, что человечество должно выстоять против нападения нечестивой Орды.[[Warcraft II manual|''Warcraft II manual]], 42'' Альянс Лордерона Following the opening of the Dark Portal, the nations of Azeroth and Khaz Modan were conquered by the Horde. The refugees from Azeroth, led by Lord , fled across the sea to Lordaeron. There, Lothar convinced the leaders of the human nations, as well as the dwarves of Ironforge, gnomes of Gnomeregan, and high elves of Quel'Thalas, to join forces in the Alliance of Lordaeron. Under the leadership of King and Lord Lothar, the Alliance was victorious, pushing the Horde back to the Dark Portal, and destroying the gateway to the orcs' homeworld. Lothar fell in the assault on Blackrock Spire, and with the loss of his political skill, rifts developed between the Alliance nations. The main issue of dispute was a tax levied by King Terenas to finance the internment of the orcs. Though Lordaeron attempted to retain its central role, several nations pulled their support from the Alliance. Падение Лордерона Следуя за годами дебатов по поводу содержания орков, на севере Лордерона появилась Чума. По мере того, как она распространялась по городам и сёлам, те постепенно переходили к Плети, среди которых особо можно выделить Андорал и Стратхольм. В конце концов, с падением наследника трона Лордерона, принца Артеса Менетила, не устояла и столица. Капитаны Артеса Фалрик и Марвин были ответственны за убийство аристократии. Таким образом, по иронии судьбы, Лордерон оказался в руинах, а беженцы устремились в Кхаз Модан и Азерот. Артес ненадолго занял титул короля и правил как наместник Плети до того, как началась гражданская война между его силами, оставшимися Повелителями Ужаса и освободившейся от воли Короля-Лича нежити под предводительством Сильваны Виндраннер. Войска королевы-баньши, Отрекшиеся, добились победы над натрезимами и Плетью, заполучив разрушенную столицу Лордерона ("Руины Лордерона"), под которой они построили Подгород. Современный Лордерон The remaining indigenous humans of Lordaeron may be broken down into three major groups, the Loyalists of Stormwind, the Scarlet Crusade and the Argent Dawn. The first are the folk of southern Lordaeron which have remained loyal to the Alliance, and have given their loyalty to the monarchy at Stormwind. These humans control three towns, scattered evenly across the southern regions of the nation. Southshore is the most important of these townships, and the only port north of the Thandol Span under Alliance control. To the north, nestled in the rolling foothills of Alterac lies the town of Hillsbrad, surrounded by the rich Hillsbrad Fields. The town controls an important mine on the coast, Azurelode Mine. Far to the west of these towns lies the town of Pyrewood Village, which receives its aid not from Stormwind, but from Dalaran. The town is friendly to the Alliance, but the dire curse laid upon it by the mage Arugal has prevented it from further integration. To the south of the town lies a refugee camp outside of the Greymane Wall, and its folk also supports the Alliance. The Scarlet Crusade hold lands scattered throughout northern Lordaeron, and are by far the most numerically well endowed of the human factions of the former kingdom. Nominally a part of the Alliance, they are so fearful of the undead that they will attack any individual on sight. They hold several key positions in the Tirisfal Glades, including farmlands in the west, and their great stronghold in the region, the Scarlet Monastery above the north coast. In the Western Plaguelands they control the entire northern part of the zone from Hearthglen. They also maintain a presence in Andorhal. In the Eastern Plaguelands they control Tyr's Hand, and still nominally control the Scarlet Enclave beyond, although it has become depopulated due to invasion by the Scourge, and migration to Northrend. Their capital lies at Stratholme, where they hold a portion of the city. The Argent Dawn has bases throughout the Plaguelands, and is made up of those humans who have taken a more moderate approach to the war against the dead, accepting other Alliance races, Horde and even Forsaken into their ranks. The Alliance has further strength in the region as well. A small high elven outpost can also be found near the bounds of the Ghostlands in the Eastern Plaguelands, Quel'Lithien Lodge. These elves have stayed committed to the Alliance, and are hostile to the Horde. Dalaranian troops also have a presence in southern Silverpine Forest. The Forsaken managed to take control of the heart of the old kingdom, claiming the Ruins of Lordaeron (and the Undercity beneath) as their base of operations. They use it to keep hold over much of the Tirisfal Glades, and control the towns Brill and Deathknell along the main east-west road of the region. They also control The Sepulcher in the center of Silverpine Forest, and the town of Tarren Mill in the Hillsbrad Foothills. The Syndicate, in an attempt to punish Lordaeron for its role in the fall of their kingdom of Alterac have taken the fortress of Durnholde Keep, and the surrounding countryside, although the Ravenholdt (a league of assassins) have attempted to curb their strength from their base at Ravenholdt Manor (Which also lies in former Lordaeron). Finally, the Undead Scourge holds Stratholme and Andorhal, as well as Scholomance in the southern Western Plaguelands. The Scourge are overwhelmingly the dominate force in much of Lordaeron, with a presence in all its zones except the Hillsbrad Foothills. On a side note, the mage Arugal controls large tracts of land in Silverpine Forest from Shadowfang Keep. Регионы Столица Лордерона когда-то контролировала Восточные Чумные земли, Западные Чумные земли, Тирисфальские леса, Предгорья Хилсбрада, почти весь Серебряный бор и небольшую часть региона Альтеракские горы (Chillwind Point и городок Странбард). Регионы в World of WarCraft * Альтеракские горы (англ. Alterac Mountains) * Анклав Алого Ордена - часть Восточных Чумных земель. * Внутренние земли (англ. The Hinterlands) * Восточные Чумные земли (англ. Eastern Plaguelands) * Гилнеас (англ. Gilneas) * Западные Чумные земли (англ. Western Plaguelands) * Леса Вечной Песни (англ. Eversong Woods) * Нагорье Арати (англ. Arathi Highlands) * Остров Кель'Данас (англ. Isle of Quel'Danas) * Предгорья Хилсбрада (англ. Hillsbrad Foothills) * Призрачные земли (англ. Ghostlands) * Серебряный бор (англ. Silverpine Forest) * Тирисфальские леса (англ. Tirisfal Glades) Прочие Регионы * Даларан - перемещён в Лес Хрустальной Песни в Нордсколе. * Зул'Даре * Кул Тирас * Подгород (англ. Undercity) - несмотря на то, что Подгород расположен в Тирисфальских лесах, сам город является подземной территорией.Lands of Conflict, стр. 106. * Channel Islands * Crestfall * Northeron См. также * Падение Лордерона Примечания en:Lordaeron